


a million somedays

by wortschatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Boys In Love, Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec centric with a side of science girlfriends, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, everyone is happy, robert isn't even mentioned he can rot for all i care, sappy boyfriends on their way to being sappy husbands, there is the tiniest set up for immortal alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/pseuds/wortschatz
Summary: They had talked about marriage before, hushed voices late at night. The first time it had slipped out of Alec’s mouth it had been fairly early on in their relationship, making Magnus’ heartbeat stutter and Alec blush, feeling like it was much too soon to bring up the topic. But Magnus had only smiled, the way he did now, whispering a softsomedayas he was cupping Alec’s cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Since then, marriage seemed inevitable, but not in a threatening way. They both took comfort in the knowledge that this was where their paths would lead one day.It always stayed a someday though, various incidents in their personal and professional lives pushing the thought back. There really was no rush, because married or not they both knew that what they had would last forever. But now that Alec felt the flimsy piece of lace between his fingers, surrounded by his loved ones and eyes focused on the only one that mattered, he felt a new kind of urgency he hadn’t experienced before. He wanted someday to be soon, tomorrow, now. And from the look on Magnus’ face, he understood.





	a million somedays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coziness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coziness/gifts).



> I'm a bit late posting this, but Jodie, I hope you don't mind. Once again, happy (belated) birthday, bub. I adore you and I hope you've had a day as magnificent as you are. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A massive thank you to Ceci, Ellie, and Francy who shaped my ideas and to Holly who beta'd this mess for me.

It had been an unusual day in many ways. If someone had told Alec years ago that one day he'd be the one to walk his sister down the aisle as she gets married to her werewolf girlfriend, he probably would have laughed at the sheer absurdity. A wedding between two women, combining mundane and Shadowhunter traditions seemed too far out of reach. Not to mention the uptight Clave and their useless, outdated rules. And yet, here he was.

 

From the day she was born, Alec's life revolved around keeping Isabelle safe and happy. Even though he was barely four years old when she arrived, he still remembers the pride and love he felt when he first looked into her crib and saw big brown eyes staring back at him. She was a tiny thing, breakable and vulnerable, and the second her little fist closed around his finger, Alec knew he’d flip the whole world upside down before he’d let harm come her way. 

 

Growing up, he made it his mission to always put her first, to care for her and guide her. He was there when she took her first steps, when she got her first rune, when their parents took things too far and made her feel like anything less than perfect. In any kind of battle, he had her back. And in many ways, she had his back just the same. She always seemed to know what went on inside of him, giving him a safe space to be himself, especially when the responsibilities of being the eldest Lightwood weighed heavily on his shoulders. He knew the bond they shared didn’t come often, even to siblings. 

 

So it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that when she announced her engagement to Maia, Izzy asked Alec to be the one to give her away. To her, there was never even a choice to make in the first place, and the sincerity and certainty in her eyes when she asked him made something warm blossom in Alec’s chest. Even more so when he saw her smile becoming a million times more radiant as she wrapped her arms around him the second he stuttered out a surprised  _ yes, of course _ . 

 

From there, things took off quickly and even though Alec couldn’t really understand the appeal of a fall wedding, he had to admit that Isabelle and Maia made it work perfectly. It was almost ironic how it had been raining the entire week leading up to the special day, and yet the day of the wedding they woke up to crisp air and a sunny sky, almost as if Izzy got her way simply by will force. 

 

Maia and Izzy poured their heart and soul into the planning of the ceremony, making sure to blend mundane and Shadowhunter traditions seamlessly. They had rented a beautiful mansion just outside New York and settled for a mundane ring exchange with Max as the ring bearer, followed by a big reception with all their friends and families. The traditional Shadowhunter gold created a wonderful thread throughout mundane white, both brides looked radiant in their weddings dresses.

 

Alec had always thought his sister was the most beautiful girl to walk the planet, whether she was dressed to the nines, or wearing one of his old, oversized T-Shirts and sweatpants in what little downtime they had to lounge around. He knew he was biased, but Izzy was his baby sister, on her way to get married to the love of her life, and the sheer happiness radiating from her almost made her look ethereal. So if he teared up a little as he kissed her on her forehead, whispering  _ I always got your back _ , a sentiment that had been repeated constantly throughout the years, and gave her hand to Maia, nobody could blame him. The ceremony went off without a hitch, their personalised vows not leaving a single eye in the room dry, and soon everyone moved towards the ballroom where the reception was supposed to take place.  

 

Shadowhunters weren’t big on emotions, a wedding ceremony was really just a formality, another ritual in their stoic lives. If anything, they would celebrate with their closest family, but the kind of reception Maia and Izzy had planned was bigger than anything Alec had ever seen. According to Magnus, this was all very common for mundanes, coming together to eat, drink and dance, having a cake that’s so tall that it looks like it could fall over any second. Alec had to admit that even though he didn’t know much about them, mundane traditions had a certain charm. At least, when they made Izzy smile as if she’d just won the lottery.

 

And thus, he found himself at the bar a couple hours later, his boyfriend’s hand in his, watching his sister and her wife giggling as they set up some kind of mundane wedding game. As they were putting a chair in the middle of the dancefloor, Alec heard Magnus chuckle next to him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing, darling. I just hope that this is what I think it is.”

 

Before Alec could ask what  _ it _ was supposed to be, Maia raised her voice.

 

“Hi everyone. As you all know, we have decided to combine both of our backgrounds for this day, as a symbolism of our relationship, bringing different worlds together. That’s why we would like to continue with throwing the bouquet and garter now. I’ve decided that my bouquet should go to one of my fellow Downworlders as you guys have been my family for so many years now. So, if all of you could gather on the dancefloor, that would be great.”

 

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Magnus said, giving Alec’s hand one last squeeze and joining the rest of the Downworlders in a small huddle on the dancefloor. Having no idea where this was going, Alec watched as Maia turned her back towards the group, suddenly flinging up her bridal bouquet in a high arch behind her - straight into Magnus’ arms. For a second, he looked startled, before he broke into laughter along with everyone around him. Alec could see both Luke and Simon slapping Magnus on his back, Maia running up to him, seemingly all congratulating him as they laughed together. 

 

Seeing Magnus so happy made Alec’s heart grow almost painfully. Even though he had no idea why catching a bouquet was so important, anything that made Magnus smile so broadly and openly was welcome in his world. He knew he was wearing a completely lovestruck expression on his face, something that he was once terribly afraid of shining through his stern features. But Alec had long ago stopped feeling ashamed of who he was and whom he loved. Magnus was his home, the most vital part in his small universe, filling a place that before had seemed like a black hole. If that made him cliché and a little sappy sometimes, so be it. Nothing could ever compare to the happiness Magnus brought into his life.

 

To his right Alec heard a snort, snapping him out of his reverie. 

 

“You better catch that garter,” Jace said teasingly, only adding to his confusion.

 

“Why? What’s so important about catching a garter and a bouquet? Is this some kind of contest?”

 

“Something like that,” Magnus’ voice interrupted them. And true to form, Alec’s entire attention shifted towards him. 

 

“Hi,” Magnus smiled. “I caught the bouquet.”

 

“So I see,” Alec said, amusement laced through his voice.

 

“It’s your turn now.” Magnus nudged him softly towards the dancefloor.

 

And sure enough, a bunch of Shadowhunters had already gathered in the same place where minutes before a group of Downworlders were scrambling for the best spot to catch whatever was thrown at them.

 

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Alec sighed, pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple, and quickly walked up to join Clary and Jace, who were already standing with the rest of the Shadowhunters. Looking up, they could see Maia sitting down on the chair they placed on the floor before. As she knelt down in front of Maia, Izzy shot a wicked smile her brothers’ way before lifting the dress… and diving right underneath the many layers of flowy tulle. 

 

“Oh my God, what is she doing?” Alec hissed underneath his breath. 

 

Clary looked up at him, a smirk on her face, “She’s getting the garter, what do you think she’s doing?”

 

It took a few seconds, but it soon dawned on Alec that Izzy wasn’t using her hands to remove Maia’s garter as she currently held those behind her back.

 

A choking noise left his mouth making Jace snort and Clary giggle. Looking over to where his boyfriend was standing, he found Magnus’ gaze already on him. Wiggling his eyebrows with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he was laughing at Alec’s dumbfounded expression. Even though he was standing across the room, Alec knew exactly what that laugh sounded like. It was the same laugh that left Magnus’ mouth whenever Alec managed to surprise him, anytime Magnus was caught off guard, and the fact that he could so easily picture the sound filled Alec with a warmth that spread throughout his entire body, into the very tips of his fingers.

 

As the sound of wolf whistles reached his ears, he turned his head toward the front where Izzy surfaced from underneath the mountain of tulle, holding a giggling Maia’s foot in her hand. Effortlessly, Izzy slipped the garter the rest of the way off, dropped it into her hand and immediately got up from the floor to press a soft kiss to her wife’s lips. Once she broke away, she turned around, smiling at the crowd, and holding the garter above her head as if she had just won the biggest trophy. And judging from the reaction she got, all of the guests seemed to agree.

 

Putting the garter between her fingers like a slingshot, she let her eyes wander over the gathered crowd. Alec had barely a moment to register the way her soft smile turned into a devilish smirk as their eyes locked and she seemed to zero in on him before he was hit in the face. Purely acting on instinct, he moved his hands, only to find that he was now holding the garter that just minutes ago was hidden beneath Maia’s dress. 

 

With no time to react, he was immediately surrounded by Jace, Clary, and even his mother, all of them beaming at him. 

 

“Thank God you caught it, that would have been  _ really  _ awkward otherwise,” Izzy laughed as she was rushing over, tackling him in a hug. “There’s no way I would have let anyone else have it after Magnus caught the bouquet.”

 

“Why?” Alec knew there had to be something he was missing. None of what everyone around him was saying made any sense.

 

Feeling a hand on his arm, he lifted his gaze up to his mother’s, who smiled softly at him.

 

“Alec… It’s a mundane tradition that the two people who catch the bouquet and garter are next in line to get married.”

In a matter of seconds, Alec felt a whirlwind of emotions rushing through him - confusion, excitement, pure elation. He felt his mouth going slack, his eyes comically wide. His heart skipping a beat, before picking up a million times faster than before. As his mother squeezed his arm, he snapped out of it, turning back towards the bar, towards the one person who mattered. 

 

And there he was. True to form, Magnus was looking at him, and the sole appearance of him made Alec fill with a kind of calm he has only ever experienced around Magnus. Magnus always seemed to be in tune with Alec’s emotions, often knowing what he needed before Alec knew it himself. 

 

He expected Magnus to be laughing along with the rest of them, to make fun of the fact that, out of all people, they were the ones to catch bouquet and garter, but as he looked more closely, he discovered a kind of gentleness in Magnus’ face that knocked the air out of his lungs once again. It was the same look Magnus wore first thing in the morning, as if waking up to Alec was the best thing he had ever experienced in all his centuries. There was the gleam in his eyes just like every time before he tells Alec he loves him, the same soft smile that spread across his face when Alec walks in the door after a long day.

 

And suddenly it hit him.

 

_ Oh. _ Standing in the middle of the dance floor, his mind was racing through the past three years with Magnus. There was no denying that navigating their relationship could be tricky, sometimes seemingly impossible. But if there was one thing they were good at, it was working together to overcome all the obstacles that were put in their way. More than anything, being with Magnus was freedom, it was happiness, passion and gentleness, and a kind of intimacy Alec had never dared to believe in; it was having a safe place to crash, a best friend to laugh and cry with, someone who shared your burdens and your joy. Above all, being with Magnus was home. And Alec knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything in the world.

 

They had talked about marriage before, hushed voices late at night. The first time it had slipped out of Alec’s mouth it had been fairly early on in their relationship, making Magnus’ heartbeat stutter and Alec blush, feeling like it was much too soon to bring up the topic. But Magnus had only smiled, the way he did now, whispering a soft  _ someday _ as he was cupping Alec’s cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Since then, marriage seemed inevitable, but not in a threatening way. They both took comfort in the knowledge that this was where their paths would lead one day.

 

It always stayed a  _ someday _ though, various incidents in their personal and professional lives pushing the thought back. There really was no rush, because married or not they both knew that what they had would last forever. But now that Alec felt the flimsy piece of lace between his fingers, surrounded by his loved ones and eyes focused on the only one that mattered, he felt a new kind of urgency he hadn’t experienced before. He wanted  _ someday _ to be soon, tomorrow,  _ now.  _ And from the look on Magnus’ face, he understood. 

 

As Magnus tipped his head towards the balcony, silently asking Alec to join him, Alec felt a smile slowly taking over his face. Of course, Magnus understood. He vaguely registered his family talking to him, as he shoved the garter into his pocket and walked towards the balcony, meeting Magnus halfway. Everything else would have to wait.

 

It was cold outside, the sun slowly setting, painting everything in gold and pink hues. After closing the doors, reducing the music and laughter from inside to soft, dull background noises, Alec turned towards Magnus, who was already standing at the wrought-iron railing. And God, if Alec thought his sister was beautiful on this day, nothing could ever compare to Magnus. As usual, he was dressed impeccably, his suit fitted and laced with small golden details, rings adorning his fingers that now caught the last remains of sunlight painting reflective patterns on the floor. 

 

Truth be told though, as much as Alec enjoyed the look of Magnus in a suit, and wearing one that somehow reflected his own personality and still matched Magnus’, none of that mattered when Magnus was looking at him  _ like that. _

 

Alec walked up to Magnus, joining him as they both turned away from the doors, looking across the park beneath.

 

Almost too afraid to break the comfortable silence, Alec said softly, “So… It seems like we’re next.” 

 

Their shoulders were touching, just barely, but if they hadn’t been Alec wasn’t sure he would have caught Magnus’ soft laughter.

 

Looking over at Magnus, willing him to look up at him, Alec patiently waited for an answer.

 

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Magnus answered, eyes finally lifting towards Alec.

 

There was so much love in them, a tenderness that showcased the beauty and depth of Magnus’ heart, and Alec never failed to feel privileged to be the one receiving this kind of look. 

 

It made his own heart skip a beat, and for a second he thinks that this isn’t normal, the kind of butterflies he still felt after years, every time Magnus looked at him that way. He shouldn’t be worried about broaching the topic, they have talked about this before. And even if they hadn’t, he knew Magnus would always listen to him and take him seriously. And yet, he couldn’t help but notice that his hands were shaking a little bit, the idea of marriage suddenly not a vague idea of the future, but something real, and graspable.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec turned the last bit towards Magnus, grabbing his hands.

 

“Look…,” he croaked out. “I know we’ve talked about this before, but it’s been a while, and I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything… So if this is too early, or if you’ve changed your mind, that’s fine, I’m happy the way things are,  _ god _ , you make me so damn happy and this is more than I ever thought I would get… But I love you, Magnus, more than I ever knew was possible, and seeing Izzy like this, I-... I don’t want to wait anymore, Magnus.”

 

“I want to marry you,” Alec whispered. “Now.”

 

There was no way Magnus didn’t see where this conversation was going. Still, the expression on his face made Alec believe he just let him in on the world’s biggest secret.

 

Magnus cleared his throat, and yet his voice sounded hoarse with emotion as he answered.

 

“Now seems a bit impractical, considering we’re currently guests at your sister’s wedding. I know she loves you a lot, but I don’t think she’d be too happy if you decided to steal the show.”

 

Alec huffed.

 

“You know what I mean. We always talked about  _ someday,  _ and someday is great, I can’t wait for a million somedays with you. But I want  _ this someday _ to be soon.”

Alec prided himself with knowing Magnus in almost all his facets, knew what he looked like when he got angry, or so incredibly sad that he was at a loss for words. He was familiar with the stunned expression that appeared on Magnus’ face every time Alec bluntly expressed his feelings.

 

But he had never seen Magnus tear up out of joy.

 

So when Magnus cupped his cheek and whispered  _ me too _ so softly it was almost lost in the wind, eyes glittering with unshed tears, Alec couldn’t help but ask, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Seeing a small, hesitant smile on Magnus’ face made Alec light up in return. He grabbed Magnus by his waist, pulling him in, and as soon as their lips touched, he could swear he felt all their love and happiness rushing through both of them. It was like his emotions were wired to Magnus’, amplified a million times. It was all-consuming, the rest of the world falling away. Alec could feel his own blood rushing through his veins, suddenly hyperaware of every inch of his body that was connected to Magnus. Much too soon, Magnus pulled away, but only to rest his forehead against Alec’s.

 

“You don’t think this is too sudden?” Alec blurted out.

 

Moving away to look at him, Magnus raised his eyebrows, amusement evident in his eyes.

 

“Alexander, I think taking the next step after being in a committed relationship for three years can hardly be considered sudden.”

 

“No, I know, I just… We’re currently here, surrounded by nothing but love, the highlights of a relationship… I mean, this? Everything here? That’s not what everyday is like. Everyday is bickering about leaving dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, about me not putting my gear away and you tripping over it, running late because you misplaced your favourite ear cuff-”

 

“Okay, I get the picture, darling,” Magnus laughed. And sure enough, those were the things they had argued about this morning, standing in each other’s way rushing to get ready in time for the ceremony. 

 

“But Alexander, everyday is also waking up to you kissing my forehead every morning, coming home and finding your favourite meal on the stove, knowing there’s someone to take care of you when you fail to do so yourself. Everyday is standing up to people who doubt us, it’s making time for each other no matter how busy our lives might get. Everyday is me choosing you, and you choosing me, over and over again.”

 

It took Alec a second to gather himself, sighing deeply.

 

“Okay, okay, you’re right. I still think we’re on a wedding high right now.”

 

Magnus only shook his head and pressed another kiss to Alec’s lips.

 

“So ask me again tomorrow. Either way, the answer will be yes.”

 

Before Alec had a chance to wrap his head around that statement and even begin to form an answer, the balcony door opened, revealing Izzy beaming at them.

 

“I hate to interrupt this, but we’re gonna have our first dance soon, and Alec, I’m sorry, but you’re not getting out of dancing with me today.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to get out of it anyway. We’ll be right there, give us a second, yeah?”

 

Izzy only nodded, and closed the door softly, a knowing smile on her face. 

 

Shaking his head, Alec turned his face back towards Magnus, smiling softly.

 

“So… it’ll be a yes?”

 

“It will  _ always  _ be a yes,” Magnus answered, returning Alec’s smile, and moved towards the door to go back inside. Noticing Alec was not right behind him, he turned around again, holding out his hand.

 

“You coming? I believe my fiancé owes me a dance.”

 

Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’, and together they made their way back to the loud, bubbly chaos that was his sister’s wedding reception. And despite the fact that by now the sun had set, and it was freezing outside, Alec knew that the warmth he felt had nothing to do with being back inside.

 

So when his time came to take over from Maia after she had shared her first dance with Izzy, and Izzy quietly asked, “So… do we have another wedding to plan?” he couldn’t help but look above her head, hazel eyes fixed on dark brown ones.

 

_ Someday _ suddenly being a lot more tangible.

 

“Soon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/allforeffort) if you want to yell at me.  
> please don't rip me to shreds, this is the first thing i have ever written and i cry easily lmao


End file.
